Prior to the current invention, patents dealing with the use of dimethicone copolyol failed to recognize that there are significant structural differences between materials defined as dimethicone copolyols. Terminal dimethicone copolyols exist in two major forms.
Terminal Non-Alkoxylated
which are siliphillicandTerminal Alkoxylated
which have both siliphillic and hydrophilic portions.
None of the references above understood the desirability of incorporation of dimethicone copolyols into a polymer backbone will result in a random copolymer, together with diacids and organic crosslinkers, resulting in unique and heretofore unrecognized properties. The properties of these copolymers can be modified the physical properties in cosmetic formulation. Furthermore, the incorporation of a silicone polymer as a monomer, specifically a dimethicone copolyol, will provide superior surface activity when compared to an organic cross-linker; provide unparalleled aesthesis, and unique solubility. The flexibility that accompanies the dimethicone will allow for superior film flexibility and the lower surfaces tension allows for great spreadability and feel when compared to their organic homopolymer counterpart. The judicial control of the polymerization allows for the control of the solubility of these copolymers in alcohol, water, oil and silicone. Furthermore, the fatty groups allow for judicial control of physical, chemical and rheological properties of the polymer that will provide outstanding aesthesis when applied to hair, skin and fibers.
Along with the dimethicone and dimethicone copolyol, propane diol is used as a monomer in the polymerization. Propane diol is a common material of natural origin. The structure is:

CAS Registry Number: 504-63-2 Index Name: Propane-1,3-diol.
Propane diol is made from corn syrup effected by a genetically modified strain of E. Coli developed by DuPont Tate & Lyle Bioproducts. Propane diol is mainly used in the production of polymers such as polytrimethylene terephthalate, and formulated into a variety of industrial products including adhesives, laminates, coatings, aliphatic polyesters and moldings. Polymers synthesized with propane diol are made in a variety of ways.